Harry Potter And The Secret Of Hogwarts
by kateish
Summary: what if Harry Potter had a twin sister that has been kept from him all these years? what if draco Malfoy falls for said sister? how will he react when he finds out who she really is? how will Harry react when he finds out that his sister has fallen for...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own Harry potter or any other characters. I only own Camellia. Don't sue I'm broke.

_(Thoughts are dictated by italics)_

Harry Potter and the Secret of Hogwarts

Chapter one- the letter

It all started on Harry Potter's 16th birthday, 12:01 to be exact there was a scratching at the window and then a soft hoot, "bugger off" came the drowsy reply but the owl wouldn't give up, so conceding defeat Harry got up, scratched his bum and opened the window. The owl held out his leg and Harry took the letter. It was addressed to him in a handwriting he didn't recognize but seamed familiar. Curious he opened it and proceeded to read:

_My dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this it means it's your_ _16th birthday. Happy birthday dear. It also means that I am no longer around to share it with you. There is something I must tell you if you do not already know (but Albus being Albus I highly doubt.) you have a twin sister. Her name is Camellia in the event that Serious, your father or I are unable to raise you and Camellia, you were to go to my sister and Camellia was to go to Dumbledore. I know it seems unfair that you have grown up not Knowing your sister (and with the Dursleys) but it was done to protect you both. If Voldemort ever found out that there were two of you lord only knows what he would have done. I urge you, if you can to go to Dumbledore and show him this letter. He will understand._

_Your loving mother._

_Lilly._

Harry's hand was shaking. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore would do this to him. He had a sister. Not just any sister, a twin. As quick as he could without waking the Dursleys he got dressed and started to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – the meeting

Harry wrote a note to the Dursleys saying that he had gone back to school early and left. He got to the curb and flung out his right hand. Instantly there was a loud crack and a purple triple Decker bus appeared in front of him. "Welcome to the knight bus". Stan started "emer- Io a'nt you 'arry" "say my name and I'll hex you to hell and back" Harry snarled thrusting some money into Stan's hands. "Grimauld Place, London" Harry said in a tone that said "now or I'm likely to through a rather nasty cruse your way". "Righty-o then. Right away for our favourite passenger." There was another loud crack and they were off sailing down the dark streets of London. And then they stoped suddenly. "Grimauld Place" Ernie said Harry proceeded to get off "" Io don't you wan' ya change?" Stan yelled at Harry as he was walking off "nah you keep it" "right then see-ya" "bye" Harry shouted back and with another loud crack they were gone. He walked up to the front door of number 12 as it materialized in front of him. He rung the door bell until he herd Mrs Black's shouts Harry was a little apprehensive about being back here but he was to angry to care at this moment. The door flung open and he was greeted by his most favourite teacher in the world **NOT!** "Snape" Harry growled "Potter what the hell are" but he was cut off when Harry pushed past him "Dumbledore I need to speak with Dumbledore" Harry yelled over Mrs black's screeches " the good professor is not here right now" Snape said after stunning Mrs Black. "Well get him here" "I can't, there is a slight situation at Hogwarts that he has to deal with." Snape said trying hardest to be civil (Dumbledore's orders) "what? My sister got a letter telling her about me? Or is she just sick of being Dumbledore's prisoner?" Harry commented so Snape would here him. His jaw dropped. "How did you?" Harry showed him the letter. "Ahh" was all that the professor could manage. "Well grab your things and grab onto my arm" "why?" "So we could apperate you – he stoped himself before he insulted the boy, if the prophecy was true he and his sister had just come into an immense amount of power that he was sure the boy would not be able to control. With a pop they disappeared and were gone. They apperated just outside the grounds Harry got off his trunk (he had been sitting on it holding Hedwig's cage in one hand and Snape's arm in the other) snap levitated his truck and they began to walk towards the castle. As they got closer they began to hear hexes, curses and stunners being thrown and things being broken. When they entered the entrance hall Harry saw the most amazing thing – a girl – in a one on one duel with none other than Albus Dumbledore. And not just any girl she had long soft curly ebony hair, creamy white skin, and her eyes, shimmering green orbs. She looked a lot like his mother. (He could tell this from all the pictures he had of her) but the amazing thing was she was holding her own in a duel with Albus Dumbledore. Harry stood there, stunned. Then she saw him. Her mouth dropped, and so did her wand. Just before she was hit she mouthed one word. Harry. Then she was hit, full force in the middle of her chest by a stunner. Dumbledore whirled round when hr heard a loud "thunk." Snape had dropped Harry's trunk in order to catch him when he fainted. "Oh crap" Dumbledore said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – the prank

They both woke up in the hospital wing at the same time. (Harry put on his glasses) they sat there staring at each other until Camellia stood and walked up to the end of her bed and seemed hesitant to go any further. Harry got up and did the same. She held out her right hand and smiled "I'm Camellia", her smile was infectious. He smiled and said "I'm Harry" taking the hand. She smiled again and playfully teased "you fainted" "I did not Harry said indignantly "I passed out" he smiled again _damn you could not be cranky around this girl _and then thought "you were stunned how did you know?" "I heard Poppy and Sev talking" she replied "Poppy, Sev?" Harry questioned "madam Pomphry and professor Snape" she smiled "oh" "I didn't think the git would let anyone but other teachers call him by his first name" he said almost to himself. "He has been teaching me since I was 3, I used to call him Uncle Sev but now it's just Sev ." "How long do you reckon we were in here?" "From what I gather 3 days, I'm hungry wanna eat?" Camellia asked "sure why not" Harry smiled he was gonna get along with his sister.

-TWO DAYS EARLIER – The Most Noble and Ancient House Of Black- "WHAT"! Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny yelled. "Harry has a sister and you didn't tell him!" "Bloody hell" "Ronald Weasley wash your mouth out!" his mother said getting angry. "What's her name?" Ginny interjected seeing her mother's mood change. "Camellia" Molly said huffily and proceeded to explain the circumstances in which Camellia came to be in Dumbledore's care "can we go and see her?" Fred asked. But before Molly could answer Remus Lupin entered the convocation and said "I don't see why not" they all proceeded to go up stairs to pack chattering loud enough to set Mrs Black off again. They took the knight buss to Hogsmeade with an order guard of Lupin, Moody and Tonks because four out of the five children could do magic outside of Hogwarts. (Although Fred and George could hardly be considered children for much longer) the ride was relatively uneventful. When they arrived they stoped off at the hogshead for a butter beer and then they went up to the castle as they were passing the lake they saw two people playfully wrestling and splashing. And then they saw - or rather herd- professor Snape "stop splashing you two it's bad enough that I have to babysit both of you, but I refuse to get wet!" "Oh really" Harry muttered "expelearmus!" he yelled suddenly disarming his potions master "wingardim leviosa" Camellia yelled brandishing her own wand. "she wouldn't" Ron muttered "I think she would" Hermione said, by this time Snape was hanging 10 feet above the surface of the lake and bellowing to be put down. Harry and Camellia had swum to the edge of the lake and were laughing their heads off. Finally Camellia said "as you wish Uncle Sev" and lifted the incantation while he was still hanging over the water, then she and Harry ran. (a very smart idea, the look on Snape's face was enough to make a first year cry) he swam to the bank and sent a curse towards the two running Potters, but before it hit Camellia tunned around and shouted "reflector!" and the curse bounced back and nocked Snape back into the water. By this point Ron was Rowling on the ground laughing so hard that he was crying, Fred, George and Ginny were doubled up clutching their sides while Hermione was clutching her mouth trying not to let her hysterical laughter escape. The adults were trying to set an example, but failing miserably. Even old madeye Moody was having a good chuckle "constant vigilance" he suddenly bellowed at Snape. He stalked away furious.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – the announcement

"Come on" Hermione said pulling Ron up off the ground "let's go and find them." "I have a feeling we're gonna have a very interesting year Hermione" Ron chuckled. They found them an hour later it the Gryffindor common room, still laughing. "Harry?" Camellia said "you do realize that Sev's gonna want revenge" "yah but he's gonna have to catch us first." "Constant vigilance" Harry bellowed doing his best moody impression sending them into fresh peels of laughter, "erhem" Ron said to make their presence known. "Ron, 'Mione" Harry said getting up and pulling them into a hug "there's someone that I'd like you to meet." "This is my sister Camellia, Mellia these are my to best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." "How do you do" Hermione said offering her right hand to Camellia, she took it and said "I'm fine thanks how was your trip?" they spent the next few hours talking until they herd Mrs Weasleys voice ring out

Around the castle "dinner in the great hall in 20 minutes!" with that the four teenagers went to dinner. When they got there the 4 house tables were gone instead there was one big round one. The dinner was pleasant enough; after the desserts were gone Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The table went silent " I have an announcement to make" he continued " you all know the situation with Harry and Camellia so I will not go into detail now that they have met we can't break the up, we could try but we'd probably end up in st mungo's so we wont . Instead I have enrolled her as Camellia Evans. I have told the board of governors that Camellia is a gifted witch and should be given a chance to advance it. So Camellia, welcome to Hogwarts. I will announce that you have been on the list for a while and a place has just opened up for you, if you could stand so we can sort you." she did so and when the hat came within six inches of her head it shouted Gryffindor! She sat back down and Harry gave her a one armed hug and moody gave her a pat or the back (she was sitting between Harry and moody) and with that Dumbledore said "right you lot time for bed" there were protests from all over the table. But Mrs Weasley seconded the motion and there were no further protests so the children went up to the tower. When they got there they found an extra bed in the girl's dorm. Dumbledore had sent for all their things from Diagon ally so they didn't have to go to London they would take a port key to platform 9 ¾ and take the train like every one else. The next few weeks went by in a blur of pranks, late night kitchen raids and Quidditch practice. Soon, too soon the day was there. The five students were in the entrance hall at 10:30 saying there good buys, then Dumbledore gathered them and handed them a broken belt "this it?" Ron said "ouch what was that for?" (Hermione had nudged Ron hard in the ribs) Harry chuckled "let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – the ride

They landed at kings cross with a familiar jolt as their feet hit the ground and their knees buckled. They quickly picked themselves up and found an empty carriage stowed their stuff and waited. After about 5 minutes Ron and Hermione disappeared to the prefect's carriage. In about 15 minutes they herd the 10 minute warning whistle and Neville Longbottom pocked his head around the door and asked if he could sit here "sure" Harry replied as he sat down he asked "who are you?" "Neville" Ginny hissed "I'm Camellia Evans" Camellia said a faint smile playing on her face " oh you're the girl that was on the list for ages and a place just opened up for you, my gran told me" "so what house do you want to be in?" "I'm in Gryffindor, I was sorted about a moth ago" "oh, welcome" Neville said the rest of the journey passed in no time. The trolley came around and they gouged themselves on lollies and Ron and Hermione popped in from tine to time (Ron muttering "why couldn't some other prefects babysit the first years") it grew dark, they put on their robes and the train slowed. They herd Hagrid saying "first years over here" and they made their way up to the carriages "damn there ugly" Camellia said when she saw the theasels (A/N: sorry I lost my OoTP book so I couldn't check the spelling) "oh who'd you see die?" Neville asked "oh, ah, my parents it was a car crash." "Oh sorry" Neville mumbled "that's ok."

The ride up to the castle was a smooth one. They went into the entrance hall and were heading for the great hall when they were stoped by none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Potter" "parents still dead?" he sneered "father still in Azkaban, Malfoy?" Harry retorted, slipping his arm through Camellia's protectively (she had appeared at his side when she saw Malfoy coming) Malfoy saw this gesture and was now focusing all his attention on this girl that he had never seen before. She intrigued him._ Those eyes, _he thought_ I have never seen eyes like her's before, and her hair the way it complements her features. She's beautiful_,_ she's powerful too she was talking about her patronus with the mudblood when she walked in, a winged unicorn. God I hope she's in Slytherin _ It left him dazed. His face glazed over as he stared at her. It made Camellia uneasy Harry felt her body tense next to him, luckily professor McGonagall entered the hall and said you may come in now. They quickly entered and sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco's hart sank. After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to speak "first years please not that the dark forest is strictly forbidden and our caretaker Mr Filch as asked me to inform you that all Weasleys Wizard Weaseys products are also forbidden (lee Gordon looked outraged at this) and now to the last order of business before the feast can begin. Many of you Gryffindor's will have noticed a new face among you and no I'm not referring to the first years. Her name is Camellia Evans. Her name has been on the list for some time now and a place has just opened up for her. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor. A word of warning (he was looking directly at the Slytherin table) do not pick a duel with her, as her many years of travel have made her a talented duellist.(Camellia went deathly pale) I know for a fact that she has taken on 3 death-eaters and only one survived and currently resides in Azkaban Prison. _So _Draco thought _not only is she_ _beautiful and powerful she doesn't like death-eaters, the scum, imagine bowing to a mudblood like riddle, I think I can make an exception to my not dating Gryffindor's rule… _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – classes

The next day classes started. First up double Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins "oh joy" Harry said sarcastically "I know where your coming from" Ron said through a mouthful of toast "Ron didn't any one teach you that is was rude to talk with your mouth full?" Camellia snapped "what's up your arse?" "Sorry I'm just not a very good morning person" Camellia apologized. "Right its quarter to nine lets go to class." Hermione said there was a collective groan but they got up and followed Hermione out of the hall up to the third floor there they found a not on the door that said

_Class enter & sit down at your assigned seats these and _place_ your wand on the desk in front _of you.

_Prof. Murdoch_

Harry (surprise, surprise) was at the front next to Neville behind them were Ron and Hermione and behind them was Camellia and none other than Draco Malfoy. When he saw who he would be sitting next to for the year Draco Malfoy could have died on the spot. about 10 minutes into the lesson professor Murdoch was babbling on about etiquette in battle and he was board so he flicked a small paper ball a Weasley's head but he didn't notice he was too busy talking to Hermione but Camellia noticed and she slapped him on the arm. That small contact sent shivers up Draco's spine. He didn't dare try that again knowing that it wouldn't get a response instead her inched closer to her on the bench seat. Camellia noticing this looked up and gave a warm (inviting) smile _god those misty grey eyes were beautiful and that platinum blond hair was enough to make a girl go week at the knees _she thought _oh no, no this cant be happening I Camellia Ann Potter CAN NOT have a crush on a Malfoy its just not possible. Potters and Malfoys just don't mix _she told herself. _At least Harry won't find out. _

_Oh god, no this isn't possible. Its official I Draco Malfoy have gone insane. It's the only logical explanation for a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor. I wonder if she likes me back. Oh god if she doesn't I think I might die. _ Draco raised his hand. "Yes Mr Malfoy?" the prof. asked rather annoyed that she was interrupted "can I have a sick bay pass?" "Why?" she questioned "I think I've gone insane" and with that he got up and left leaving his wand behind him on the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – rendezvous

She saw Draco's wand on the desk. She had a plan "professor, you are aware that in a life of death situation you're not exactly thinking about etiquette?" "how dare you miss Evans 5 points from Gryffindor" "but its true miss" Harry said " when someone's trying to kill you the fight or flight instincts kick in, etiquette doesn't some into it. Personally I fight" "me too" Camilla said pushing it "and when have you been in a fight or flight situation miss Evans?" Professor Murdoch said getting angry (knowing full well when she was) "when three death eaters tried to rape me." She said coldly " when your being attacked you kick, you bite, you scratch , you throw hexes, curses and stunners and then when your still out numbered 3 to 1 you have no choice to let go of your fear, build up your rage and use unforgivables . That's how it goes when you're being attacked. There's no such thing as etiquette in battle. Its total bullshit." "GET OUT! "She screamed "you and Mr Malfoy both have detention now GET OUT" she was so angry she was shaking (she obviously didn't like being contradicted) . Camilla coolly got up (picked up Draco's wand) and left. Leaving a stunned room behind her. She went strait up to the Gryffindor tower "Quidditch" then she went strait to the boys dorm. There she got out the marauders map and left a note for Harry that said:

_Harry,_

_I have borrowed the marauders map. I need to be alone. Please don't try and find me. I will know._

_Camellia. _

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" she said with her wand on the map (Harry had shown it to her on the holidays) and looked for draco. She found him in the kitchens. So that's where she went. News of Camellia's argument with professor Murdoch spread quickly (thanks to the portraits) he was at the Slytherin portrait when he found out ( a portrait of Salazar Slytherin) (the portrait had told him) _oh god_ he thought and went to drown his sorrows on butterbeer and chocolate ice-cream in the kitchens. He tickled the pear and went in _why, why her_ he knew why , because she was young and pretty but that didn't stop him from hurting for her. _Why couldn't if be someone else. Why did she have to suffer_ _all I want is to take her pain away. _And the fact that he felt this way wasn't helping either. "cans I be helping you sir?" a house elf said "umm yah a butterbeer and a big bowl of chocolate fudge ice-cream please" _did I just say please to a house elf? I must be going soft. _What he asked for appeared in front of him and he started to eat. Her heard the pear laugh and when he looked up and his hart sank and leapt ant the same time( its actually is a rather peculiar feeling) she gave him a weak smile and said "drowning your sorrows in ice-cream and butterbeer I see. Mind if I join you?" "Not at all" he mumbled into his spoon. Another lot of ice-cream and butterbeer appeared. She sat down and began to eat. "I heard what happened." Draco said "I'm sorry." "its not your fault. You weren't one of the death eaters that attacked me." "are you ok?" he said concerned. She saw the concern in his steel grey eyes and knew he wouldn't reject her. "not really that argument brought up memories that I'd rather forget" he saw the tears lurking behind her eyes and just wanted to comfort her. In a jerky stop-start motion he put a arm around her shoulder to show that he was there for her, she tensed and then relaxed into his embrace. There she stayed until the tears dried up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Punishment?

"You will both be serving your detentions with professor's McGonagall and Hagrid. Now go pack your robes and some muggle clothes for a two day trip to Diagon ally." Professor Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes working overtime.

"That's punishment?" Camilla asked cocking her head to one said.

"Yes, now go pack. You leave in an hour, so be back here before that." _Why do I get the feeling that he's just tryin' to get me out of the castle? _

_-1_5 minuets later in the Gryffindor common room. - "

So what he want?" Ron asked as she entered.

"To send me to Diagon for two days as a punishment"

"That's a punishment?" Harry scoffed

"I know that's exactly what I said."

"But there is one catch" she continued "Malfoy's coming"

Hermione gasped "what did you do to deserve that?"

"Probably the 15 years of calling him an insane old git."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Hermione commented

"You try being kept in 5 rooms for10 out of 12 months a year for fifteen years and see how you feel about the person that keeps you in there."

"Touché" Hermione said

"Just go pack and get it over with" She said giving Ron with a dirty look

"Fine" she huffed.

* * *

Half an hour later she was waiting in the entrance hall when Draco came up from the dungeons talking with Snape. "Evens" professor Snape said coldly "professor Snape" she shot back just as coldly "don't tell me your gonna grace us with your presence too?" she asked looking like if he dared to say yes she would kill him "no Evans, unlike some I have responsibilities so I don't have the luxury of just picking up and leaving any old time." Before she could retort professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid came in. seeing that Camellia and Snape were likely to start duelling at any second professor McGonagall said "well you two ready to go?" "Professor how exactly are we getting there?" Malfoy asked "honestly mister Malfoy" she exclaimed "you will be travelling by floo powder Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore informed him. With that professor McGonagall hoped into the fire place with her bag and said "the leaky Cauldron" "I woulda thought that your boyfriend would be here to see you off" Malfoy said his usual sneer back in place. Camellia gave him a quizzical look "you know, Potter" he said as if stating the obvious. A look of disgust flashed across her face, he saw this and was instantly confused.

Impulsively she put her hand on his forehead and said "hmm, not running a fever must be going insane. He looked utterly confused by now. "For your information Harry is like a brother to me. It will and I mean **WILL** never happen." And with that she grabbed a handful of floo powder, hoped in the fireplace and said "The Leakey Cauldron" in a flash of green she was gone.

When she got there she saw professor McGonagall having a rather heated discussion with the in keeper.

"This will not do in the letter I said we need four rooms not three"

"I'm sorry professor but it's the last three rooms that we have it will have to do."

"Fine" professor McGonagall said giving him a dirty look. Just then the professor noticed Camellia.

"I presume you herd most of that?"

"Yes professor"

"So I presume that you've also come to tha conclusion that you will have to share a room with Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes professor" "tell me are we aloud to redecorate your room?" "Not permanently of course" she added hastily "just for the duration of our stay."

"I don't see why not" and with that she took the room key he offered and bounded up the stairs. When she entered the room she was meet with the drab green and grey that was the colour scheme of the Leakey cauldron. With a wave of her wand the colours changed into red and gold (Gryffindor's colours.) as she came back down Draco and Hagrid arrived with the luggage. Malfoy saw the satisfied smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he sneered

"I just saw our room"

_Did she just say **our **room?_

"What?"

"They've given us three rooms instead of four, so we have to share."

His hart sank, he new it was to good to be true "Malfoy's don't share." He stated

"Neither do I, but you don't see me complaining."

"Oh by the way" she added as an after thought "we're not allowed to change the room" she said this with an evil grin. He gulped _what have I gotten myself into?_

When he saw the room he almost fainted all he saw was red and gold _bloody Gryffindor colours I should have guessed. _

"You sure we can't change this?"

"Positive Mr Malfoy" said professor McGonagall coming up behind them and seeing the new colour scheme.

"We'll be back in an hour to go shopping" with that se pushed them into the room and locked the behind them.

"a galleon says that she drives him insane by the end of the trip" Hagrid said

"While I know for sure that Camellia enjoys messing with peoples syces, (is that spelt right?) especially people like Malfoy I don't believe that he'll crack so you're on"

* * *

A/N a spesh Thanx to greenday409 for the tip and if you find it hard to read just copy and paste it to word and change the font size (I don't mind as long as I get credit for writing it)

p.s. I can only get better if you tell me what im doing wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- an encounter

- Meanwhile-

"I get the bed" she said sitting on the double size four posters.

"Malfoys don't sleep on couches"

"Well I guess we'll have to make an exception to that rule." She replied

"No we will not. Not when there's a mudblood sleeping in a bed when she could have the couch"

She wiped around, wand in hand, anger evident in all her features. A rod of blue light erupted out of her wand and wound itself around his neck and tightend. Malfoys face went red, his mouth opened and shut like he was trying to say something, his eyes bugged. And as soon as the anger had come it had gone. She lifted the curse and Malfoy fell to his knees gasping for air. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to its just when people insult my parents I just loose it. Draco please talk to me." she was crying and almost hysterical by this point. He looked up and saw the tears and sorrow in her eyes he hugged her. She didn't even flinch; she just nuzzled into his neck. They stayed like this for awhile until Draco broke the silence.

"How come you're so touchy about your parents?"

"Their dead." She said sort of numbly

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's ok."

"If you don't mind me asking? How?"

Flashback

"Professor what if someone asks how my parents died?"

"tell them (pause) tell them a muggle truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and ploughed into your car while you were driving home and they died on impact

"Yes professor"

end flashback

"Umm, a muggle truck driver fell asleep at the wheel while we were driving home. I sent up a magical flare but the time the healers arrived they were already dead." She felt terrible about lying to him. But she had to do it. Her mother died to protect them and she refused to let her death go in vain.

He pulled her back towards him and gave her a gentle hug and rubbed her back to attempt to comfort her

"Thanks draco." "You're really a good person you know that?"

"Yah just don't go spreading it around. I have a reputation to upkeep you know" he said with a small smile playing on his lips. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He kissed her; she stiffened and let out a small gasp. Then melted into him _oh good lord I'm kissing a Malfoy. No. Not good. But his lips are sooo soft and warm and I feel so safe, so right yet so wrong. _She pulled back

"We have to get ready"

"I understand" he whispered and kissed her forehead _all the stuff that she's been through it's a wonder that she hasn't used the Cruciatus curse on me._

He got up and stood in front of her bowed slightly and offered her his hand (any contact with her was good) she took it and stood. She went into her bag and got out some muggle clothes (A/N: I thought I might portray a softer side of Draco in this ff because he's usually portrayed as an insensitive git)

"What are they for?" Draco asked

"Draco we're going into muggle London, you don't wear wizard's robes when you're among muggles."

"Oh, right"

"Draco have you ever been into muggle London before?"

"Well no, not really. I mean I'm a Malfoy it's expected that I don't have anything to do with muggles."

"I see, do you have any muggle clothes?"

"Yah a few"

"good." She gave him a warm smile and went into the bathroom. Draco flopped onto the couch. _What am I gonna do? She's in Gryffindor and im in Slytherin but I really like her. What am I gonna do? You know what screw 'em I'll ask her out any way and if she says no I'll just do a small memory charm on her so she forgets I ever asked. _Just then she came out of the bathroom. He was stunned.

"You're beautiful" he chocked out

She was wearing a white singlet to with a brown crinkled skirt that went just her knees with a chunky skirt (since it was still summer she didn't need a jacket) all in all it accented her curves perfectly.

"Thank you" she smiled warmly "now go change."

"But" he tried to protest

All she had to do was cross her arms and raise one eye brow and he got the message.

"ok, ok im going" he conceded _bloody hell we're not even going out and she can already get me to do what ever she wants me to._

When he came back he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his Quidditch toned muscles. Camellia looked you from her book

"Nice" she whispered to herself (he heard it) he was about to give a friendly retort there was a knock on the door

"Come on you two professor McGonagall is ready to take you shoppin"

"You're not coming?" Camellia asked opening the door.

"No, er I don't exactly blend into a crowed, so er no. you two settled in quick" he said changing the subject. She sensed this.

"Yah, I managed to convince him that he would be sleeping on the couch"

"And what if I don't?" Draco asked

"Then you'll be spending the night under a body bind spell on the floor." She said pleasantly.

Hagrid just chuckled at this and said "I'll go tell the professor that you're ready" he closed the door and went down stairs to find her. _That was the easiest galleon I ever made._

* * *

"All right you two get your lucky butts down here" she shouted up the stairs. (I know it doesn't sound like something Minerva McGonagall would say but she's in a good mood, she's going shopping after all.) The sounds of running footsteps thudded over head. Almost instantly Camilla was at the top of the stairs an eager smile was planted firmly on her face. Close behind her Draco came up with a not so eager expression on his face. Minerva couldn't help but smile. She knew full well that he wouldn't enjoy the next few hours. She handed Draco a brand new leather wallet filled with muggle money

"What's this?" he said

"Think of it as an early birthday present Draco." Professor McGonagall said "when's your birthday?" camellia asked "next week" he replied

"I also took the liberty of making withdrawals from both your accounts and changing them into muggle money" Minerva continued handing Camellia a purse

"What exactly do these do professor?" Draco asked

"First of all when im not on school grounds or teaching I prefer to be called Minerva and secondly muggle men don't go carrying money around in salutes they use wallets just like muggle women use purses. And by the way if either of you use my first name in front of other students 50 points will be taken from your house. And I don't care who's" she added seeing the look on Camellia's face.

"Yes Minerva" they chimed

Out of the corner of her eye Camellia saw Hagrid sitting down with a stranger and pull out a deck of cards. "Hay Hagrid" she said going over "nothing illegal ok?"

"Ok Camellia. Have fun shoppin" he said

"You two both have your wands?" Minerva asked

"Yes" they said in unison (in this ff you can do magic out of Hogwarts when you entered your sixth year)

"Right then lets go"

* * *

The next two hours pasted in a blur of shops, change stalls, boutiques with all sought of trinkets and Draco complaining that his feet hurt.

"Hay that looks like a good place." Camellia said pointing at a small boutique

"I think I'll wait out here" Draco said

"Suit yourself draco" Minerva said

Before camellia went into the shop Draco pulled her aside.

"Camellia I have to ask you something" Draco said obviously nervous

"Yes draco" she asked, intrigued

"Um, well, er, iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithmesometinemabe?"

"First of all it's a miracle that I understood all that. And second, yes I would love to." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on a bench to wait for them.

_Women I'll never understand them. How can they do this for hours on end? _Draco thought. Just then his train of thought was interrupted by a soft sneer

"Well draco, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Father!" he exclaimed jumping up like a cat whose tail had just been trodden on. "What are you doing, I mean aren't you. Huh" he said utterly bewildered and confused

"I could say the same thing about you. Aren't you supposed to be a school?"

Meanwhile Camellia had just purchased a necklace with a dragon pendant (for Draco's birthday) and was just about to go sit with him when she saw Draco's father approach him _hang on isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban? _She sent up a magical flare to any aurous warning them about Lucius Malfoy in the vicinity she took her wand out of her handbag and tucked it under the back of her belt and put her shirt over it. _As long as I don't turn around I'll be fine_ she thought. Camellia took a deep breath and went out to help Draco.

"Hay draco" she said coming up to him and slipping her hand through his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"And who's this Draco?" Lucius asked with the usual Malfoy sneer

"Umm, this is, err, my err" Draco stammered

"Girlfriend" Camellia finished for him

"Yah, girlfriend, father this is my girlfriend Camellia."

"I see. And what house are you in Camilla?"

"Slytherin" she said giving Draco's hand another squeeze.

"Can you produce a patronus?" Lucius asked

"What is this? 20 questions or something" Draco asked nervously

"Yes." She answered

Just then the aurous arrived "Lucius Malfoy" one aurour yelled wand raised. He turned to face the aurour "Adava Kedavra" he yelled killing him instantly. He turned back to his son only to be met by two raised wands in his face.

"Why you insolent little sh-"

"That man was doing his job he didn't deserve to die" "Expelearmus!" Draco shouted

"Accio wand." Camellia summoned the wand Lucius had stolen earlier that day and tucked it under her belt.

Ropes flew out of the tip of Draco's wand and wound themselves around Malfoy snr. He was bellowing insults an curses at Draco but ha didn't care he had finally done it after a life time of taking orders from his father he had finally stood up to him, not in the way he had imagined but the had done it.

"Silencio" Camellia said silencing his rage so he could only mouth the dirty words he was saying in Draco's direction.

"Come on draco lets go find Minerva" she said slipping her hand through his once again. They walked in a comfortable silence leaving the aurous to arrest Lucius.

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long I was having problems with my computer. If you have any thoughts or anything doesn't hesitate to review I can handle constructive criticism but nothing too harsh please. 


	10. Chapter 10 sparx

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

Chapter 10

#_thoughts_#

"Where have you two been? I've been looking all over for you. I herd about Malfoy snr. Are you all right?" a frantic Minerva gushed giving both her students the once over

"We're fine Minerva, honestly we are." Draco soothed trying to calm his transfiguration professor down before she gave herself a heart attack

"Here" Camilla said handing her the glass of water she conjured

"You know that I'm extremely proud of both of you and the way you handled yourselves today" Minerva said after drinking the water "you acted like true Hogwarts students, 100 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Can you award points off school grounds?" Camilla asked

"Yes actually you can" Draco replied

Minerva noticed their intertwined hands and eyed them cautiously then looked Camilla in the eye. Camilla held her gaze as if challenging her to comment

"Ice cream anyone?" Minerva asked silently acknowledging defeat

"No thanks Minerva" Camilla replied

"Yah, I think we'll be right thanks Minerva" Draco added "my feet hurt can't we go back to the leaky cauldron?"

"men" both Camilla and Minerva sighed shacking their heads and walking back towards the leaky cauldron

"hay!" draco yelled after them "what the hell was that supposed to mean!"

* * *

5 minuets later the entered the leaky cauldron to find a very smug looking Hagrid . "what did you do?" Camilla asked suspiciously "nuffin'" he replied avoiding eye contact

She put her hands on her hips raised her eyebrows warningly and said "Hagrid" I a tone that said answer or suffer the consequences

"well I uh" Hagrid flustered

#_well at_ _least I know its not just me that she has this effect on_# draco thought

"umm I kinda won this for ye" he said producing an egg

"Hagrid do you know what this is?" Camilla asked looking as if she were about to cry

"Nope" Hagrid said looking a bit sheepish

"He's the bloody care of magical creatures' professor and he doesn't know a bloody phoenix egg when he sees one" draco mumbled under his breath

"What was that you said Mr Malfoy?" Minerva asked

"Umm, its s phoenix egg and by the looks of it it's gonna hatch soon" draco quickly covered.

" 'ight then you two take it up stairs and wait for the little tyke to 'ach and we'll just do som'ing down 'ere

"Okay" Camilla said taking the egg from Hagrid and walking up stairs with Draco behind her

When they got to their red room draco paled in disgust (if that was possible) #bloody Gryffindor colours#

"so do you know how to hatch this thing?" Camilla asked

"umm if I remember correctly and I always do you put it in a fire and wait for it to hatch"

"what would happen it you put it in a magically enhanced fire?"

"don't really know. It may make it like the person or it may forge a bond, who knows"

"Then lets try then shall we." And with that her hands began to glow holding the egg and then they burst into fire. "You're on fire!" Draco shrieked clearly panicking "no I'm not" Camilla calmly replied

"YES YOU ARE!"

"No, Draco I'm not. I'll explain it all later just let me concentrate."

He was so dumbfounded by what was going on that he just sat on the bed and stared blankly at camellia's hands, and a moment later a cracking was heard and instead of an egg in camellia's hand there was a tiny gold bird with flecks of emerald green around its head and on its wings.

"wow" was all draco managed to say still in shock

The little bird spat up some sparks that landed on draco and quickly caught leaving draco doing a funny sort of gig trying to extinguish the flames making Camilla giggle

"I'M ON FIRE AND YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!" Draco yelled and with another giggle Camilla shot water out of her wand drenching him from head to foot

"great now I'm all wet" draco whined

"oh quit your complaining" Camilla snapped with no malice in her voice whatsoever "I think I'll call her Sparx" she cooed

"bloody women" he mumbled as he stalked off to change.

* * *

Ok people that's that chapter I'm soo incredibly sorry that this chappie is so late but I've had a few health scares including a bout of viral meningitis needless to say I didn't go anywhere near my computer that week .

This chap is for Kbar513.

.P.S. next chap won't go up until I get 5 more reviews. SO REVIEW PEOPLE!


End file.
